


All Good Things Take Time

by CloudedCreation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Also Matchmaking, Developing Relationship, Developing Triad, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Stiles Edition, Stiles Not Abiding The Law, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, surprising no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is rougher than Scott, Allison can’t help but notice as the two of them kiss for the first time. His hands are clenching her arms a little too tight, his nips along her lip a little too harsh. Not too too much, but certainly unlike the way that Scott treats her.<br/>Scott’s careful, in a way that Isaac seems not to be.<br/>Not better or worse, just different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Take Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesymb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesymb/gifts).



> To Jadesymb who bid on me at the author!auction, I hope this will please you! :)

“One isn’t enough for you?” She hears in her sleep. Twisting and turning in sheets that aren’t there even though they are.

“Two wrongs don’t make a right, you stupid girl. And these, _beasts_ , are wrong in every sense of the word, so stop fooling yourself into thinking they’re people because they aren’t. They will trick you, and when they’ve got you in their hands they will squeeze the blood out of you, leaving nothing but a husk, dreams burnt and life lost.”

The words are her mother’s – she who is deaddeaddead – but also Gerard’s and her father’s. She hates them, during these moments in the night, when they hound her for hours and she can’t get away, even though her hands shield her ears and she screams as loud as she can.

Kate is the worst, though, always leaving her sick to the stomach, feeling twisted and awful and this is her heritage. She’s not the one at fault – she knows she isn’t responsible for anything her family has done, she _knows_ – but it’s hard to remember even at the best of times. That she doesn’t have to apologize for anything but what she’s done herself – a gun in her hand and bangs all around.

“Be strong, Allison,” Kate says as she braids her hair, twisting and pulling the long strands into a leash. “Never trust anyone to be there for you, always count on yourself only. The most dangerous individuals are the ones you never notice, those that constantly move inside your range without setting off alarm bells.”

“Humans have always been the best hunters, Allison,” she says and laughs.

When Kate is around her dreams always smells like burning wood and flesh, and they’re never ever quiet.

+

Stiles is the first one to notice. He slides up to Allison in the hallway at school – trying for smooth and casual and not really succeeding – and says “so have you noticed the hearts in his eyes yet?”

Allison simply stares at him, waiting for the follow-up to that opening statement. She doesn’t have to wait long.

“And by that, I do not mean the ones he constantly throws at you – those are the norm, nowadays – but rather the one he directs at one of the new balls of fluff and happiness.” Stiles has his hands down his pockets, shoulders slouched and left foot drumming against the floor, looking like he couldn’t care less about her reaction. The way his eyes study her, however, tells a different story.

Allison schools her face as she thinks over her answer.

It is true that Scott hasn’t been as, _attentive_ , as usual. A little absentminded, never distant but sometimes somewhere else in mind. It could definitely be a crush, with the way that his eyes linger longer than normal on the other boy.

She thinks of Isaac, the way his hair curl and how his arms look in a tight shirt. She doesn’t like him especially much herself, but she hasn’t really talked with him enough to have a real opinion of him either. In a purely sexual sense, though, he is more than fine.

That isn’t what Stiles wants to know, though. He wants to know if she’ll treat Scott differently if he happens to like boys as well as girls, he wants to know if she can handle not being the only one in Scott’s eyes romantically, he wants to know if she can _share_ , and if she can’t, he wants to know what she’ll do about it.

“I think that’s none of your business,” Allison says and walks away.

She doesn’t think she imagines the respect in Stiles eyes.

+

She thinks of Isaac and Scott when she’s lying alone in her bed later, the sheets pooled below her waist and naked as the day she was born. Of Scott and Isaac alone and Scott and Isaac together, testing how she feels about that.

Her hand is cupping her sex, stroking slowly back and forth as she lets her mind wander. She wonders who would take the initiative, if Scott would with his big hands cupping Isaac’s cheeks, or if Isaac would palm his around Scott’s neck, drawing him in with a harsh pull that would clash their teeth together.

Would the kisses they share be biting, stinging things that makes sparks fly in the air, or would they be slow and sweet, sugary and tasteful like strawberries with milk in the summer? She doesn’t know, and that is surprisingly exciting.

She thinks that maybe it won’t be so bad to find out, and imagines some more as she slides a finger in her center.

+

Isaac is a little more inconspicuous in his watching. Or, he is compared to Scott, who is adorably obvious about it now that Allison has finally learned to look.

Isaac’s glances are stolen things, taken when he thinks no one is looking, and his touches are painstakingly normal. He tries very hard not to seem like he want’s Scott’s hand to linger on his shoulder, as they walk into the field, almost shrugging it off as a consequence.

She frowns at him, because she notices the way that Scott seems to sag even though Isaac doesn’t.

That would have to go, if they were going to make something worthwhile out of this.

She sees Stiles glaring at Isaac’s back, and thinks soon, because she doesn’t want to know what Stiles is capable of doing to someone who hurt Scott, however unintended it might have been.

+

 _I think my boyfriend is falling in love with another guy._ Allison texts to one of the few friends she has left from her earlier schools.

She needs to talk about this, getting it sorted out outside of her head, but she doesn’t want to speak about it with anyone she knows here, anyone who knows the people she’s talking about themselves.

She wants a second opinion from an outsider.

_Oh? You mean, is he cheating or what?_

She frowns down at her phone. Scott is way too kind a person to cheat on anyone.

_No, as in he maybe wants our relationship to have three members instead of two._

The reply doesn’t take long.

_Is the other dude hot? Because threesomes are nice._

Allison huffs out a laugh, really, she shouldn’t have expected anything else. Darcy had never been particularly romantic or emotional.

 _Yeah, I guess._ She stops and thinks, before adding _and he has great smile._

_You always liked the smiling ones._

Allison considers Scott’s smile, the way it lights up his face and makes his uneven jaw stand out, and knows it’s true.

She’s always liked the smiling ones.

+

She finds a compendium of posts and articles regarding triad relationships in her locker, and doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at it and the footnotes littering it.

There’s a green post-it on it, as well, with _hurry_ written across it in a squiggly scrawl.

How her life went from normal to werewolves and death and atypical relationships, she doesn’t know, but it has and that’s that.

+

She worries for a while if Isaac is even remotely interested in girls. Because while she’s nowhere near in love with him, she thinks that she might be able to be sometime in the future.

She doesn’t want it to be the two of them simply sharing Scott – pulling him in two different directions and expecting him to be enough for the both of them – but rather they all be in it together. The three of them as a whole. A triangle instead of a v.

So she worries, because she has seen absolutely nothing to make her believe that Isaac is bi instead of gay, and it would be much easier to make their potential relationship work if he was attracted to females as well.

She bursts out into somewhat hysterical laughter as she comes home later that day, and finds an email in her inbox containing several hours’ worth of videos starring a masturbating Isaac and screens of naked ladies.

She saves the files on her laptop – choosing a more unassuming name than the sender had – and sends away a quick note of _thanks_ and _please stop butting in_ in reply before shutting the computer down.

She isn’t exactly ashamed of not deleting them, because girls like porn as well and she figures that she’ll see the real thing in action soon anyway.

She’s good at getting her way when she works for it, and she intends to.

+

“I think you should invite Isaac over to study with us after school today,” she says to Scott as he walks her to her next class. Scott starts, stopping briefly to stare at her with wide eyes before hurrying to catch up.

“Ok?” he answers uncertainly, looking at her questioningly.

She pushes up on her toes and presses a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. “Trust me on this, Scott, and invite him over.”

+

A few weeks after that particular day, when Isaac had said no and Allison had said try again, all three of them are gathered at her house. Her dad is out for the day – hunter-business that she doesn’t yet want to deal with – and so they have the house to themselves, and Allison intends to use that to her advantage.

They’ve gotten together like this several times now, and Allison has learned plenty – about all three of them as persons and about how they are together. She’s a quick study when it matters.

Unfortunately, in this case there seem to only be two of them that are, and that is counting Stiles.

So Allison says “You should kiss,” as she stares at the boys sitting on the other side of her kitchen table, practically willing them into action.

They’re becoming men, the both of them. She doesn’t know Isaac as well as she knows Scott, not yet, but she still notices how slowly but surely the both of them are shedding their hide, evolving into something new while still maintaining some of their childhood traits.

Scott will always be too kind and Isaac will always be too focused on power.

Allison wonders briefly what she will retain from her patchwork of a childhood. She’s growing into a woman herself, not just a girl any longer, and this thing that they are going to begin together only hurries the process.

“You really, really should kiss,” she says again, because it’s been obvious for so long yet they seem not to notice.

Headstrong, she thinks, might be something she’ll always be.

+

Scott calls later that night, hours after he and Isaac kissed for the first time and Allison watched.

“You know I love you, right?” Is the first thing he says, and he sounds so uncertain saying it – like he thinks that she would somehow doubt that – that she can’t help but grin even though the situation doesn’t exactly call for it.

He’s terribly sweet.

“I know, Scott. I never doubted that.” She tells him, hearing him sigh in apparent relief as she does.

+

Isaac is rougher than Scott, Allison can’t help but notice as the two of them kiss for the first time. His hands are clenching her arms a little too tight, his nips along her lip a little too harsh. Not _too_ too much, but certainly unlike the way that Scott treats her.

Scott’s careful, in a way that Isaac seems not to be.

Not better or worse, just different.

+

They’re probably going too fast, freefalling into a relationship that none of them has any experience in, but Allison can’t seem to care and neither does her _boyfriends_.

 _Plural_ , she thinks, and grins.

+

It’s a little harder to coordinate sex with three people instead of just two. More bodies to take into account, more needs to be met, and the bed is not quite big enough to comfortable fit them all.

It’s not quite sturdy enough to take two werewolves, either, but they’re trying.

For a first time, though, Allison thinks they are doing fairly well. All that time spent watching threesome porn must be paying off, she thinks, as she draws Isaac in for a kiss while Scott is trying out head on a man for the first time.

Isaac has his hands on her hips, clenching and unclenching in uneven patters. It’s blatantly obvious that he hasn’t got a lot of experience with kissing, his moves somewhat fumbling, but it’s more than nice regardless. Her hands get lost in his hair, twining it around her fingers, and she moves his head just that tiny inch to the right that makes everything so much better.

Isaac moves his right hand across her abdomen, palming at her navel for a moment before heading further down. Allison can hear Scott moving up and down Isaac’s cock and imagines what he looks like with his lips around it. It makes her shiver just imagining.

She can feel Isaac trembling against her, he’s getting close, his hips thrusting in small increments. She moves one of her hands to clasp around the one Isaac has resting just above her vulva, grabs ahold of it and pushes it against her wetness. Urging him to not leave her behind, and when Isaac starts to tentatively stroke his fingers along her labia, she moans appreciatively in response.

Got to reward good behavior, after all.

+

Kate used to talk about this one young man that could go on and on for hours. She said he was sweet – _naïve_ – and that he did everything she asked of him, said he could go for hours just pleasuring her.

It had been naughty talking about it, Allison’s cheeks had been red and she had been so happy that her aunt had deemed her ready to be told of such forbidden things like boys and sex. Her aunt considered her old and mature enough to understand, and Allison had loved her for it even more.

Years – truths – later, she doesn’t appreciate those memories any longer. They make her feel queasy and her feelings for Derek divided. She feels sorry for him – pity him for his hurts and his losses – but she hates him still. Fiercely and unrepentantly.

He killed her mother, in the way that it counts, and even though it is perhaps logically understandable, there is a difference between understanding and forgetting and forgiving.

He also manipulates, and for all that he is not at fault for being a werewolf, he is guilty of being a predator, herding children into vulnerable positions and using and lying and hurting them.

He broke Isaac’s arm, and Allison is more than prepared killing him for it, because as the man is right now he’ll do it again in a heartbeat and there are enough abusive assholes in the world already.

She hates what her aunt did, hates the action and hates the result, but for everything that her aunt lied about the stamina of that one boy – who _was_ a boy and not a young man as she had said – wasn’t one of them.

Werewolves don’t seem to have the word tired in their vocabulary.

+

She holds hands with Scott as Scott holds hands with Isaac, sitting on the sofa and watching an awful movie on the TV. The whole situation is terribly awkward, though none of them seems to want to acknowledge that.

The tenseness of Scotts neck and the way that Isaac can’t seem to sit still, and not to forget the persistent drumming of her fingers against the side table, are constant reminders of how new this is, and how they’re very much not anywhere near comfortable with it just yet.

She tries to relax, forcibly easing the tension in her limbs, and shoots away a smile at Isaac when she finds him watching her.

All good things take time.

+

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, have a [link](http://tockae.tumblr.com/) to my tumblr.


End file.
